


Wedding

by Kitsune1818



Series: BigBangs [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Digital Art, Fanart, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune1818/pseuds/Kitsune1818
Summary: Fanart for the Sheith Reverse BigBang 2019.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: BigBangs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157846
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the fic inspired by this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930202/chapters/52342216
> 
> Find me at:
> 
> Tumblr@Kitsune1818  
> Twitter@Kitsune18181  
> Instagram@Kitsune18188


End file.
